On-line Meetings typically have ways in which at least one presenter can upload and collaborate on various types of documents. Usually, these documents have to be converted to a format suitable for rendering on different types of clients, so it can be presented. Whether the solution involves server-side conversion or client-side conversion, the user is typically required to wait until the entire document has been processed before anyone is able to begin viewing the presented document. Depending on the size, length and content of the document, this may take a long time. This leaves the presenter in an awkward situation where the presentation can not begin, until the entire document has been processed for all intended recipients.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the related art.